


२०१९ ह्युगो अवॉर्ड व्होटर पॅकेट: आमचा स्वतःचा संग्रह (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3 बद्दल, ह्युगो पुरस्कार
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (आमचा स्वतःचा संग्रह)  यावर्षी सर्वोत्तम संबंधित कार्यासाठी ह्यूगो अवॉर्डसाठी नामांकित झाले! ही एक आश्चर्यकारक यश आहे आणि आम्हाला खूप आनंद झाला आहे की हूगो मतदारांनी AO3 असा अविश्वसनीय सहयोगी काम ओळखला आहे.येथे AO3 बद्दलची काही माहिती आहे, त्यात मूळ, काही महत्त्वाची वैशिष्ट्ये आणि ज्या संघाने ते शक्य आहे ते समाविष्ट केले आहे. आपण२०१९ ह्युगो पॅकेटसाठी सबमिट केलेल्या चमकदार PDF ची तपासणीदेखील करू शकता!





	२०१९ ह्युगो अवॉर्ड व्होटर पॅकेट: आमचा स्वतःचा संग्रह (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/marathi/marathi_-_archive_stats.png)

### AO3 बद्दल

AO3 एक फॅन-निर्मित, फॅन-रन, न-नफा न-तोटा , परिवर्तनात्मक कलाकृतीसाठी; रसिक कथा, रसिककला, रसिकचित्रफीत आणि रसिकध्वनिफीतसाठी; म्हणून नॉन-कमर्शियल संग्रह आहे. आमचे [ओपन-सोर्स कोड ](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) संपूर्णपणे चाहत्यांसाठी चाहत्यांनी तयार केले आहे आणि ते आमच्या पालक न-नफा न-तोटा, [OTW (परिवर्तनात्मक रसिककलामंडळी) ](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)मालकीच्या सर्व्हरवर चालते.

आमचे वापरकर्ते प्रत्येक प्रकारचे चाहते आहेत—किशोरवयीन आणि आजोबा, प्रथम-वेळ लेखक आणि व्यावसायिक लेखक—जगभरातून, [ह्यूगो अवॉर्ड विजेते](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [ऐतिहासिक RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [ पॉडकास्ट,](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), आणि इतर अनेक गोष्टींसाठी रसिकगणसह रसिककृती तयार करतात. जरीही बहुतेक एओ 3 वापरकर्ते इंग्रजीची त्यांच्या आवडीची भाषा म्हणून इंग्रजी वापरतात, आम्ही त्यांना त्यांच्या आवडीनुसार कोणतीही भाषामध्ये पोस्ट आणि संवाद साधण्यासाठी आमंत्रित करतो.

आम्ही अशा प्लॅटफॉर्ममध्ये अभिमान बाळगतो जिथे सर्व प्रकारच्या निर्माते जाहिरातीशिवाय त्यांची रसिककृती पोस्ट करू शकतात आणि त्यांच्या रसिककृती अदृश्य होण्याचे भय नसते. आम्ही AO3 तयार करतो आणि सर्व्हरचे मालक आहोत —खरं तर, येथे आमच्या [बजेटमध्ये](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) बहुतेक लोक जातात—पण आम्ही आणि आमचा पक्ष प्रकल्प फक्त हेच कामे करत नाही. आम्ही धोकादायक सामग्री तयार करतो आणि होस्ट करतो. [धोकादायक सामग्री तयार करतो आणि होस्ट करतो.](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). आम्ही तयार करणे, रीमिक्स करणे आणि रुपांतरण करणे यासाठी रसिक-अधिकारांचे संरक्षण करण्यासाठी [कायदेविषयक मदत](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) तरतूद करतो. आणि आपण १००,०००-शब्द महाकाव्यांवर कार्य करत आहात किंवा आपण स्केच केलेले एक द्रुत कॉमिक असले तरीही आम्ही आपले काम रसिक-समुदायासह पोस्ट करण्यासाठी आणि सामायिक करण्यासाठी आपले स्वागत करतो. दररोज १.९ दशलक्ष चाहते आम्हाला भेट देतात आणि अधिक चाहत्यांचे स्वागत करण्यासाठी आम्ही नेहमीच आनंदी असतो.

  


### आमचा संघ

[OTWचे](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) 750 हून अधिक स्वयंसेवक कर्मचारी आहेत, जवळजवळ सर्वजण असे कार्य करतात जे AO3 ला अर्थपूर्ण मार्गाने प्रभावित करतात. आम्ही प्रोग्रामर, सिसॅडमिन, [टाचणखूण संपादक,](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling)समर्थन प्रदाते, धोरण अंमलबजावणी करणारे, अनुवादक, [संग्रह जतन करणारे,](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) वकील, आणि दस्तऐवजीकरण विशेषज्ञ आहेत. आम्ही आमच्या कामात अभिमान बाळगतो आणि आम्ही ते सर्व विनामूल्य करतो.

आम्ही कधीकधी बाह्य कंत्राटदारांसोबत देखील कार्य करतो, विशेषत: शक्य तितक्या लवकर आणि प्रभावीपणे AO3 मध्ये मोठे बदल आणण्यासाठी. हे आमच्या [वापरकर्त्यांकडून आणि समर्थकांकडून उदार देणगीद्वारे](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674)शक्य झाले आहे.

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/marathi/marathi_-_fundraising.png)

सर्वसाधारणपणे, आम्ही गर्दी-निधी, गर्दी-सोप्या प्रयत्नांची गरज आहे आणि प्रत्येक व्यक्तीवर आम्हाला अभिमान आहे जो आपले कार्य शक्य करण्यात मदत करतो.

  


### आमचे उद्गम

आपल्या [भेटवस्तूची अर्थव्यवस्था](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) वाढवण्यासाठी फॅन्डन प्रसिद्ध आहे. ऐतिहासिकदृष्ट्या, रसिककृती विनामूल्यपणे सामायिक केले गेले: टेप्स, डीव्हीडी, पुस्तके आणि मॅगझीन विनामूल्य किंवा किंमतीसाठी पाठविल्या जातील आणि इतर चाहत्यांना आवश्यक असेल तेव्हा चाहत्यांना ते पुढे देतील. ९० च्या दशकात इंटरनेटच्या उदयाने नवीन आणि उत्साहवर्धक संधी आल्या: प्रथमच, जगभरातील चाहत्यांनी एकमेकांशी सहजपणे कनेक्ट होऊ शकले, त्यांच्या आवडत्या गोष्टींबद्दल चर्चा केली आणि त्यांचे रसिककृती तत्काळ शेअर केले. तथापि, इंटरनेट अधिक प्रमाणात वाढले म्हणून ते अधिक व्यावसायिक पण झाले. वेबसाइट्स, संग्रहित आणि सोशल नेटवर्किंग साइट्स सर्वच मनपसंत जागा होत्या ज्याने अखेरीस फायदेशीर सामग्री प्रदात्यांपेक्षा इतर कोणालाही पैसे दिले. एकाच वेळी, चाहत्यांनी एक वाढत्या दृश्यमान, विक्रीयोग्य लोकसंख्याशास्त्र बनले होते, जे वेब मालिका, अतिरिक्त साहित्य, गेम आणि सोशल मीडियाद्वारे प्रसारित केले गेले होते.

[फॅनलिबच्या](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), प्रक्षेपणाने हा मे २००७ मध्ये सर्वप्रथम आला होता, जो रसिककथा व्यावसायिकीकरण आणि [स्ट्राइकथ्रू](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) [लाइव्हजर्नलवर](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), या सर्वात मोठ्या प्रमाणावरील प्रयत्नांचे प्रतिनिधीत्व करीत होता, त्या दरम्यान बलात्काराचे ब्लॉग आणि रसिक समुदायांसह ५०० पेक्षा जास्त अकॉउंटवर अश्लील साहित्य असल्याचे हटविण्यात आले होते. या चाहत्यांनी अनेक चाहत्यांना प्रभावित केले; कथा, टिप्पण्या आणि चर्चा, तसेच इतर चाहत्यांसह संवाद साधण्याची क्षमता त्यांनी गमावली. विलक्षण अचानक लक्षात आले की रसिकगणचे समुदाय प्लॅटफॉर्मवर अवलंबून आहेत जे रसिक-वापर आणि सामग्रीपासून लाभलेले आहेत परंतु प्राधान्यक्रमांना प्राधान्य देत नाही किंवा त्यांची काळजीही घेत नाही. आणखी काय म्हणजे, मिडिया कंपन्यांच्या रडारखाली उडणारी दीर्घ-यशस्वी योजना यापुढे शक्य नव्हती. 

या वातावरणात, अस्तोलॅटने असे पोस्ट लिहिले जे OTW आणि AO3 च्या सुरुवात कडे नेले जाईल. शीर्षक [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (आमचा स्वतःचा संग्रह), हा पोस्ट व्हर्जिनिया वूल्फच्या नारीवादी घोषणापत्राने प्रतिबिंबित केलेला, _A Room of One's Own_ (एक स्वत: च्या खोली), ज्यामध्ये वूल्फने मादी लेखकाची स्वतःची पैशाची आणि तिच्या खोलीची आवश्यकता असल्याची चर्चा केली. अस्तोलॅटने चाहता लेखकांसाठी (आणि इतर बनावट निर्मात्यांसाठी) जवळून संबंधित काहीतरी सांगितले:

> आम्हाला आमच्या स्वत: च्या केंद्रीय संग्रहाची गरज आहे, जसे की animemusicvideos.org. असं काही जे गूगल किंवा कोणत्याही सार्वजनिक उल्लेखापासून लपणार नाही , आणि इतर लोकांच्या बौद्धिक संपत्तीचा फायदा घेणार नाही, केवळ त्यास साजरा करण्यासाठी आमच्यासाठी सोपे करणे, तर आमच्या छंदांच्या कायदेशीरपणाबद्दल स्पष्टपणे आमची प्रकरणे सांगते , एकत्रित आणि नवीन चाहत्यांसाठी एक स्वागतयोग्य जागा तयार करा ज्यात आमच्या इतिहासाची भावना आहे आणि आमच्या समाजाची भावना आहे.

काही दिवसांत, पोस्टमध्ये शेकडो टिप्पण्या होत्या. काही लोक प्रोजेक्ट सुरुवात करण्यात मदत करण्यासाठी उत्साही आणि इच्छुक होते. इतरांनी या संग्रह कसे दिसणार हे त्यांच्या इच्छा सूची तयार करण्यास सुरुवात केली, त्यापैकी बरेच आमच्या कामाचे मुख्य सिद्धांत आहेत:

  * **नॉन-कमर्शियल आणि ना-नफा**
    * AO3 एक ना-नफा ना-तोटा संग्रह द्वारे चालविला जाईल, याचा अर्थ जाहिराती नाही आणि साइटच्या नष्ट होण्याचे धोका कमी होते. आम्ही [स्परांझाच्या लढाईच्या रोषणाची गळ घालण्यासाठी,](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "आपण सर्वर्सचे मालक होणार."
  * **विविधरसिक आणि समावेशी**
    * AO3 यशस्वीरित्या एक यादृच्छिक रेपॉजिटरी बनण्यासाठी, त्यास सर्व समावेशी आणि सर्व समावेशक असणे आवश्यक आहे. वाचकांना त्यांचे लक्ष वेधून घेणे किंवा संवेदनशील गोष्टी टाळण्यास मदत करण्यासाठी चेतावणी आणि टाचणखूणसह सर्व रेटिंग्ज आणि कोणत्याही सामग्रीचे कार्य करण्याची परवानगी दिली जाईल.
  * **निर्माता नियंत्रण**
    * अनेक संग्रहांनी निर्मात्यांनी त्यांचे कार्य काढून टाकणेसाठी कठिण केले आहे. अनेक ऑनलाइन प्लॅटफॉर्म शोध इंजिनांना सामग्री ट्रॅकिंगपासून प्रतिबंधित करत नाहीत. एओ 3 रचनाकारांना त्यांचे कार्य अपलोड आणि सहजपणे हटविण्याची, त्यांची सामग्री केवळ एओ 3 वापरकर्त्यांना लॉक करण्यासाठी आणि शोध इंजिनांना त्यांचे कार्य सूचीबद्ध करण्यापासून प्रतिबंधित करण्यासाठी क्षमता देईल. हे निर्मात्यांना निनावी टिप्पण्या टाळण्यास आणि आवश्यकतेनुसार प्रतिक्रया हटविण्याची परवानगी देईल.
  * **महत्वाची वैशिष्टे**
    * विनंती केलेल्या अनेक वैशिष्ट्या AO3 मध्ये अभिन्न आहेत, त्यांचे टॅग आणि शोध कार्ये आणि डाउनलोड करण्याची क्षमता, फॅन एक्सचेंज चालविण्याची क्षमता आणि शिफारस सूची तयार करण्याची क्षमता. आम्ही अद्याप इतरांवर कार्य करीत आहोत, जसे की आमच्या सर्व्हरवर थेट मीडियाचे इतर स्वरूप होस्ट करण्याची क्षमता.



  


### काही प्रमुख वैशिष्ट्ये

#### प्रतिक्रिया आणि टाळ्या 

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/marathi/marathi_-_work_stats.png)

बर्याच फॅन संग्रहित प्रतिक्रिया सोडायला परवानगी देतात, जे वापरकर्त्यांना निर्मात्यांशी संवाद साधू देते आणि प्रोत्साहन, प्रशंसा किंवा टीका यांचे शब्द सोडू देतात. आम्ही हे टाळ्या सह जोडले आहे, जे "आवडला" सारखे कार्य करते आणि वापरकर्त्यांनी आनंदित केलेल्या रसिककृतीसाठी त्वरित प्रशंसा प्रदान करण्यास अनुमती देते. वारंवार AO3 वापरकर्त्यांना हे पाहण्यासाठी मिळते, "You have already left kudos here. :)" (आपण आधीच येथे टाळ्या सोडले आहेत.)

#### संग्रह आणि आव्हाने

संकलन वापरकर्त्यांना विशिष्ट थीम किंवा हेतूवर आधारित कार्ये किंवा वाचनखूण एकत्र करण्यास परवानगी देतात, जर ते आवडते जोडी आहे किंवा डॉक्टर कोण ख्रिसमस एपिसोडवर आधारित आहे. AO3 दोन प्रकारचे आव्हाने समर्थित करतो: Gगिफ्ट एक्सचेंज आणि प्रॉम्प्ट मेम. यादृच्छिक सर्वात मोठा भेटवस्तूंपैकी एक,, [युलेटेड](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), आमच्या सर्व्हरवर दरवर्षी होस्ट केला जातो आणि सर्व प्रकारच्या चाहत्यांनी संपूर्ण वर्षभर [इतर आव्हाने](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) चालवित असतात.

#### रसिकमुक्तद्वार प्रकल्प

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/marathi/marathi_-_open_doors.png)

AO3 ची सुमारे २% कार्ये आमच्या साइड प्रोजेक्टद्वारे AO 3 वर आयात केली जातात, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (रसिकमुक्तद्वार प्रकल्प), ज्याचे उद्देश धोकादायक रसिक-सामग्रीचे रक्षण करण्याचा आहे. हे कार्य मूळतः ऑनलाइन संग्रहांवर होस्ट केले गेले होते [ ऑनलाइन संग्रहांवर होस्ट केले गेले होते जे त्यांचे सामग्री बंद करणे](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) आणि गमावणेचे धोकादायक होते, आणि आता AO3 वर विशेष संग्रहांमध्ये होस्ट केले गेले आहेत.

#### उतरवलेला विदा 

सर्व कार्य [पाच स्वरूपांमध्ये ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212)उतरवून घेण्यासाठी उपलब्ध आहेत, जाता जाता वाचण्यासाठी योग्य किंवा जेव्हा AO3 ने नियोजित देखभालसाठी डाउनटाइम घोषित केले आहे.

#### टाचणखूण

[टाचणखूण](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) AO3 अनुभवाचे महत्वाचे भाग आहेत; ते वापरकर्त्यांना शोधत असलेल्या कार्यांना शोधू देतात, युगुल, रेटिंग किंवा थीम काहीही फरक पडत नाही. वापरकर्त्यांना कोणत्याही स्वरूपात सर्वाधिक उपयुक्त किंवा नैसर्गिकरित्या टाचणखूण करण्यास सक्षम आहे, आणि ३५० पेक्षा अधिक टाचणखूण संपादक आमच्या कार्यसंघ या टाचणखूण एकत्र सहजपणे शोधण्यायोग्य संकल्पना लिंक करतात. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), उदाहरणार्थ, Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, किंवा Will Laurence/Tharkay. यांच्यासह टॅग केलेले कार्य देखील सापडतील. संबंधित संकल्पना देखील जोडल्या आहेत [स्पेस ओपेरा](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) आणि [स्पेस युद्धे](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) ते [बाह्य जागा](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works)अधिटाचणखूणच्या खाली आढळतात, [अॅस्ट्रोनॉट](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [स्पेसशिप](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), आणि अगदी [स्पेस व्हेलसारख्या](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works)इतर संबंधित अटींसह.

  


### नवीन आणि लक्षणीय

AO3 [सतत वाढत आणि बदलत आहे](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). २०१८ च्या काही ठळक गोष्टी येथे आहेत:

  * AO 3 ने जवळजवळ ४,००० नवीन रसिकगण , ४१०,००० नोंदणीकृत वापरकर्ते आणि ९००,००० पेक्षा कमी कामांची संख्या वाढविली (लाखो दृश्ये, प्रतिक्रिया आणि टाळ्यांचा उल्लेख न करता). 
    * आम्ही दोन्ही मागे टाकले [३०,००० रसिकगण ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) आणि [4 दशलक्ष रसिककृती](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)दोन्ही मागे टाकले!
  * रसिकमुक्तद्वार प्रकल्पने[११ संग्रहित आयात](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137)पूर्ण केले.
  * AO3 च्या शोध कार्यामध्ये [मोठ्या प्रमाणात सुधारणा झाली,](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), ज्यामुळे कार्ये, टाचणखूण, वाचनखू आणि लोकांसाठी शोधणे सुलभ आणि वेगवान आहे.. 
    * नवीन गाळणी लावून निवडणेच्या पर्यायामुळे, वापरकर्ते सहजपणे विशिष्ट शोध तयार करू शकतात, जसे [२०१८ मध्ये पोस्ट केलेले सर्व शेरलॉक होम्स कार्य जे २२१ शब्द लांब आहेत](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) आणि [लॉर्ड ऑफ द रिंग्ज / गेम ऑफ थ्रॉन्स मिश्रकथा ज्यामध्ये फ्रोदो बॅगिन किंवा आर्य स्टार्क यांचा समावेश नाही](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * आम्ही आणखी शोध सुधारण्यासाठी अपेक्षा करणार्या [लपलेल्या शोध ऑपरेटरची ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) द्ययावत सूची देखील प्रदान केली आहे.
  * [AO3 ने सर्व मजकूर फील्डमध्ये UTF8MB4 कॅरेक्टर सेटचे](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) समर्थन करण्यास प्रारंभ केला. यामुळे आम्हाला फक्त नॉन-लॅटिन अक्षरांकरिता चांगले समर्थन मिळत नाही, आम्हाला इमोजीमध्ये पण वापर करायला देते!🎉💖📚👾💩
  * आम्ही [चिनी, जपानी आणि थाई कामांसाठी शब्दांची संख्या सुधारली](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * आम्ही आमच्या लॉगिन सिस्टमला प्रगत सुरक्षिततेसाठी आणि देखभालीसाठी अद्ययावत केले.
  * आम्ही [आमच्या नियम आणि ध्येयधोरणे](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) अद्यतनित केल्या, कि ते युरोपियन युनियनच्या [सामान्य डेटा संरक्षण नियमन आवश्यकता](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518)पूर्ण करेल.




End file.
